warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Stepping Up
This is Episode 6 of Unstable Times Season 1, song is Live like Legends by Ruelle (I made a differnet edit to the actual song, if you can catch it ;)) Enjoy, read, comment :) Stepping Up When it rains, it pours There will be blood in the water Cold to the core Faith falls hard on our shoulders Snowfire's POV This is our time There is no turning back Snowfire walked through the camp and stopped by the nursery. It was nearly empty save for a couple of she-cats gossiping to each-other quietly. She spotted Spiderfang, Emberleaf's brother, walk towards her with a large squirrel. Snowfire smirked, and asked teasingly, "That for Cloudfur?" Spiderfang twitched his whiskers but said nothing. Snowfire stepped out of his way as he walked past. She blinked when Stonepaw ran up to her, and asked quickly, "Hey! Are we going to go train today? Are we? My sister said that she got taught an amazing move and she won't show me." "Yes, patience though. You need to practice it before anything else," Snowfire joked softly. Stonepaw seemed to bounce on the spot, then blinked when Snowfire asked, "Why don't you go help the other apprentices with cleaning the elder's den?" Stonepaw nodded and she watched as he ran up to the other apprentices. She watched as Emberleaf set out the patrols for the day, and Emberleaf asked, "You feel up to hunting? We could bring Stonepaw with us. He seems like he needs to release the energy, what a little bundle of fire." "I can't catch up with him," Snowfire huffed good-naturedly. She noticed Hawkflight sitting rather dejectedly by the warrior's den. Snowfire brushed it off and nodded to Emberleaf, "Yeah, I'm up for hunting, need to keep my mind on something else other than my clanmates possibly judging me." She mewed. Emberleaf laughed, "Well, tell me when." Snowfire watched happily as her deputy walked away to talk to some of the warriors. Snowfire blinked when Vinespeck walked up to her, her eyes unusually grim ever since the Half-moon gathering of medicine cats. Snowfire asked, "What's on your mind? You've been awfully grim since you came back." "I feel I should tell you, I think I saw something that pertains to what's to come for us," Vinespeck whispered under her breath, "Is there somewhere we can talk privately?" Snowfire flicked her tail towards the leader's den and led Vinespeck up the tree. Snowfire sat in her nest, and mewed, "Go on?" "I saw several things, so I'll just start at the beginning. At first, I had the same vision my mentor had, where snow and ash intermingled until they were trying to overpower each other, only difference, there was no feathers falling from the sky." Vinespeck reported. Snowfire flicked her ears, and continued listening. "It changed, I saw cats, some I could recognise, some I couldn't." Vinespeck whispered, "There was blood in the water, Snowfire, I don't think the war is over yet." Snowfire shivered, and mused, "Can you explain some of the cats?" "Well, the first came from shadows. The energy around him was almost unreadable. I stared at him, he had this huge dark cloud behind him, and his eyes were a sharp green, but when he looked up at me..." Vinespeck hesitated, "I saw Hawkfeather's eyes." Snowfire gaped, "Was it Hawkfeather?" "No... It was a small ashen tom, had a very naive feel. Actually... He reminded me of Sunpelt the way he held himself..." Vinespeck whispered sadly. "Who else?" Snowfire pushed. Vinespeck stared at her, "Next. I saw the snow again, except it was a stinging blizzard, this could foretell a harsh winter or something to do with you, I'm not sure." She reported. Snowfire waited, but Vinespeck had stopped. "You need to be careful, Snowfire, I don't think we're out of this hole yet. It's foretelling danger. I think we need to watch Shadowclan carefully, I think the cat I saw could destroy us somehow." She murmured. Snowfire gaped, "But I thought Sunpelt and Hawkfeather loved Thunderclan." "They do, I think that's what scares me the most." Vinespeck whispered. Snowfire bared her teeth out of fear, then sighed, "Thank you for telling me all of this Vinespeck, I'll keep an eye out." Vinespeck nodded, and walked out of the den. Snowfire sat there, reflecting on what she was told. She thought grimly, I never met Sunpelt, but I know Hawkfeather would never seek harm on Thunderclan, he died to protect it... What reason would he have to feel threatened by it? Why did Vinespeck see that tom and not Hawkfeather himself? Snowfire shook her head. "I might as well go get Emberleaf and Stonepaw." She mewed quietly. She spotted Emberleaf nudging her brother excitedly. Cloudfur, a fluffy white she-cat, was sitting by, enjoying the squirrel. Snowfire sat by them, comfortable of their friendship. She mewed, "I'm ready for our hunting trip." "You got it, see you later Spiderfang. She bumped her older brother on the head, and followed Snowfire to the elders den. Stonepaw and the other apprentices were bothering Thistlefall, a very old tom. Nightfur was there as well, but seemed to be enjoying the sight. "Hey, be respectful." Snowfire scolded them. Stonepaw was pulling on Thistlefall's ear, he grumbled calmly, "Ah, it's okay, I've had worse." Stonepaw let go, and he asked, "What are we doing?" "You, me and Emberleaf are going hunting, come on now." Snowfire flicked her tail, Stonepaw followed without complaint, she heard Nightfur taking her chance to also poke fun at Thistlefall. Snowfire rolled her eyes in amusement. They finally left the camp, Stonepaw ran large circles around the two she-cats. Snowfire watched Emberleaf show him her trademark hunting crouch. Stonepaw followed it rather clumsily, Snowfire murmured, "Come on, theres always prey by the river." Emberleaf nodded in assent, and followed Snowfire. They walked down the riverbank, Snowfire could spot the old stone bridge. Hawkfeather had showed her it once, but they never got to cross it to the other side. She thought, I remmeber my father saying that him and Hawkfeather had an accident here, I wonder what happened? Was it a fight? Emberleaf scented the air, "Nearby is where Hawkfeather and Jayfang found us." She mused solemnly. "Do you miss it?" Snowfire asked, as Stonepaw hunted in the reeds. "No, I enjoy clan-life, it is everything I could ever need." Emberleaf joked quietly. Emberleaf showed Snowfire to the abandoned two-leg camp. There was a small pit in the middle, with the faint scent of ash and fire, Stonepaw straggled around the camp, hunting small voles. "Not going to lie, Hawkfeaher scared me," Emberleaf admitted, then she laughed, "Your father was worse though, he had this air to him. But when I grew, I could actually meet Jaystar in the eyse. Yet, I never was able to look Hawkfeather right in the eye." "I dont think anyone could, he was a rather large cat." Snowfire joked sadly. They stared at the camp as Stonepaw gathered up his prey. Snowfire nodded appreciatively, which caused the apprentice to absolutely glow in excitement. Emberleaf joked, "We should probably split up to get more haul, I'll hunt over there." She flicked her tail to some nearby bushes. Stonepaw stod there in confusion, Snowfire indicated for him to hunt in a seperate bush, he followed without question. Snowfire decided to hunt near the riverbank, she had caught a couple of voles, but that was it. She huffed, and looked up at the sky, which was now an orange glow. She stared down at the river, An accident? She mused quietly to herself, and slowly put her paw in the water. She jumped back when a strike of cold hit her. She flicked her ears when there was a distant call for help. She followed the flow of the river to see what seemed like a mirage of a log and two small apprentices. She grew alarmed, she stood up and hurried towards them. Snowfire flinched when the log finally gave away, the two apprentices scrambled to hang on, Snowfire followed it in confusion, it seemed more like something out of a dream, she jumped when a large stone-grey tom leaped out of the bushes, wisping as if like smoke. She shook her head, and thought, Is Starclan showing me this for a reason? She watched as the tom caught up to the two apprentices, but was only able to grab one, he returned it to the bank, while he ran to get the other one. Snowfire walked up to the small blue-grey apprentice. She froze, "D-Dad?" She asked in surprise. Jaystar didn't seem to notice her. He was too focused on the water, she leaned forward to look her father in the eyes, but then the vision disappeared. She huffed in frustration, and jumped when someone called her name. "Snowfire, are you okay?" Emberleaf asked quietly, Stonepaw was following closely behind. Snowfire returned her gaze to where her father was moments before, "Yeah, yeah I'm okay, let's go get our haul, and go back." She murmured. We could live, we could live like legends (I'm just about to burst as they say war) Ashpaw's POV This is our time There is no turning back Ashpaw came back, his mouth full to the brim with prey. He placed it onto the prey pile and looked up at Darkstar, who nodded approvingly. Ashpaw huffed, and turned away from his leader, he thought, What am I supposed to say? Hey, your deputy, you know, the grumpy one... No no that won't work. He shook his head. He watched as the other apprentices play fought, he stared at them for a while. He jumped when Littleleaf padded up to him, "I've never seen an apprentice look so thoughtful." She mewed calmly. Ashpaw laughed nervously, "I mean, Fogheart is on a patrol right now, he kinda just left me to hunt." Littleleaf narrowed her eyes, "Hm." She mused, Ashpaw watched her walk away closely. He huffed, and jumped when Fogheart had returned to camp with several other warriors. "Ashpaw, I told you to hunt." He mumbled darkly. Ashpaw flicked his tail, "I did, see that nice lovely pile of frogs? I got it just for the frog-lovers." "How kind of you." Fogheart said flatly. Ashpaw watched carefully as he walked up to the prey pile, disgruntled, Ashpaw watched in satisfaction as he himself grabbed a frog, and began to eat. "Hey, Ashpaw." A small voice asked behind him, he turned around to see Pinepaw, a small reddish brown she-cat, Ashpaw flicked his ear at her in acknowledgement. Pinepaw looked suddenly nervous, she mused, "Russetwing and me were on a patrol, and we scented Thunderclan on our borders." "Really? Was there any actual Thunderclan cats?" Ashpaw asked curiously. She shook her head, "No, just the scent of Thunderclan and Shadowclan intermingling, Russetwing asked me who I could smell," Ashpaw watched her gulp, "One of the scents was you, the other was Fogheart." She whispered under her breath, staring down the huge deputy across from them. "I didn't realise my scent was really all that different to other Shadowclan cats." Ashpaw pointed out, Pinepaw's tail flicked nervously. "Well, I could distinguish Fogheart, he smells like a foggy swamp, Shadowclan cats usually have a tinge of pine to it at least, but he doesn't." Pinepaw wrinkled her nose, "You have pine and wind, I can smell the air on you." She pointed out cautiously. Ashpaw narrowed his eyes, and thought quickly, She's... She's not talking about that cat Fogheart is talking to, that cat is a Thunderclan cat? I should have figured actually, he did mention Thunderclan a lot... ''His thoughts drifted off, he quickly realised Pinepaw was waiting for an explanation. "Oh, uh, well, I remember going on a patrol between the border, but I didn't see any Thunderclan cat." He shrugged noncommitedly. Pinepaw only narrowed her eyes though, but didn't push furthur. Ashpaw sighed as she turned her back to walk away. ''Close one... He thought. He shook his head suddenly, Close one? I straight up lied! I lied! My mom told me lying was bad and only hurts more cats. This is so bad, I need to tell Darkstar what's going on before Fogheart can do something drastic! Ashpaw finally stood up, but realised Fogheart was talking to Darkstar rather loudly. Darkstar had his ears back in annoyance, and didn't seem to be in the mood for any of Fogheart's radical plans. He snapped, "I said no, Fogheart, that's my final desicion on the matter, if we were to attack now, they'd come at us with full force. I am not underestimating that she-cat." Fogheart huffed in frustration, he realised Ashpaw was staring at the two bigger toms, he flicked his tail dangerously, while his eyes narrowed in an eerie knowing, that spoke too loudly, Say anything, and you'll regret it. Ashpaw felt his claws unsheath defensively. Fogheart only turned away from him, giving a begrudging bow to Darkstar, who walked away. Ashpaw stared down at his paws in confusion, and retracted his claws. He jumped when he realised Littleleaf was watching him closely, he flicked his tail guiltily. "Ashpaw, come here." She mewed calmly. Ashpaw turned away from his mentor, who did not look at him. Littleleaf guided him out of the den, after they reached a hill, Littleleaf sat down. Ashpaw realised he was staring down two large mountain peaks in the distance. "What?" Ashpaw asked quietly. "I have been mulling over what you told me." Littleleaf mumbled. "Yeah?" Ashpaw asked in confusion. Littleleaf flicked her tail at the peaks, "The sun touches those peaks, each and every-day, the sun rises, then it sets inbetween these two peaks." "What does that have to do with...?" Ashpaw mused. Littleleaf was staring intently at the peaks, "The sun rises, and it sets, a constant cycle, always ending at those two peaks." She mewed cryptically. Littleleaf eyed him, "When you are old enough, you will understand." Ashpaw watched as Littleleaf murmured, "I am a medicine cat, Starclan shows me things, but..." she turned to Ashpaw, "They haven't spoken to me since the death of Jaystar and Hawkfeather, their deaths rang through the heavens of Starclan." She finally laughed, "That would be a lie though," she smiled down at Ashpaw, "I'm sorry, Ashpaw, we're both terrible liars." She turned back to the peaks, "Starclan appeared to lose interest in Shadowclan after the death of Sunpelt." She mewed sadly. "They're finally speaking up?" Ashpaw mused, replaying the scene with Hawkfeather in his head. Littleleaf finally mewed, "Yes, it seems that we're not doomed to fall into the darkness just yet. I have faith in you, Ashpaw, I believe that like the sun, you will rise, and you will never fade from history. You may rise, fall, just like so many others before you, like Jaystar and Hawkfeather," she whispered, "But if there's one thing that the darkness cannot destroy, it is the sun." I could live, I could live like a legend Ravenwing's POV Live like legends We could live like legends Ravenwing was faced with the first infight that Windclan has had since the war. He had jumped by the sudden commotion, talking quietly with Sootstar, who had jumped to break up the fight. "Woah, woah! What's going on?!" He snapped, which was unlike Sootstar, Ravenwing shivered from head to tail. Two older warriors, Heatherflight and Cloudtuft were having it out, Cloudtuft snapped, "She started it! We were patrolling the Riverclan border like you asked, we had a scuffle with a Riverclan patrol." Sootstar cringed, Ravenwing panicked though, he asked, "The Riverclan warriors? Who were they, did you catch their names?" Heatherflight huffed, "No, the patrol leader was Sandsplash though, she didn't really want a fight, apparently her clanmates have some pent up anger though." Ravenwing relaxed, Cloudtuft snorted, "Sure, you try to talk them down, they were trying to trespass." Ravenwing frowned at this, "I know for a fact they don't care for the open space of the plains, or rabbits." He mumbled the last part rather dejectedly, to which Sootstar gave him an odd look. Cloudtuft snapped, "Rabbits are not the thing to worry about, Riverclan is getting a bit too close to our borders these days, the scent on their border is way stronger than Thunderclan's scent, who have every reason to be wary, their forest scent should be overpowering." Heatherflight sighed, "You need to relax, they have border patrols too, you're taking this way too far, let's not start fights when there isn't any." Ravenwing watched carefully as Cloudtuft raised his paw, but Sootstar was still in the middle of the two warriors, "You two need to get out and hunt, away from each-other, Heatherlight, hunt near the two-leg farm, Cloudtuft, hunt near the Thunderclan border, see for yourself if they are being that lax still." He ordered. Ravenwing watched them leave in disbelief, Sootstar sighed, "All of you, you have duties to do, we are recovering from a war, paranoia is our enemy." He mewed to the remaining warriors. The warriors bowed their heads in assent, Sootstar flicked his tail, "You should go check the Riverclan border again, maybe you can apologize for our behaviour." He mewed. Ravenwing nodded, then pointed out, "They may not be there anymore." He watched as Sootstar narrowed his eyes. "Oh, they will be." He murmured. Ravenwing flicked his tail, and ran out of the camp, he reached the Riverclan border nervously. He wanted so desperately to see the dark grey fur of Silvershade, but there was no hint of another life. It was as silent as the sky above him, he turned around, but the strong hint of fish hit his nose. He felt his fur bristle when it was Sparrowstar followed by a couple warriors behind him. He joked carefully, "Out for a stroll?" "One of my patrols reported that there was a tiny scuffle on this border," he said calmly, he looked down at Ravenwing, "I wish to speak to Sootstar." "I'm here for him." Ravenwing murmured, he realised Silvershade was there, a shocked look on her face. Sparrowstar didn't seem as surprised though. "Are you his deputy then?" Sparrowstar asked carefully, "He knew I'd be here at the hint of provocation." He pointed out. Ravenwing twitched his whiskers, "I'm not his deputy, but I'm one of his most trusted warriors. It was just a misunderstanding, there's no need to fight." He said mildly. Sparrowstar narrowed his eyes. "A misunderstanding could become so much more." He pointed out dangerously. "Then why pursue it?" Ravenwing asked back carefully, "Pursuing it will make it worse, let it go." Sparrowstar looked down at Ravenwing, "You are just a young warrior, I'm not pursuing it, I want to set things straight." He mewed coldly. Silvershade seemed to grow nervous, Ravenwing huffed, "We already had a war, Sparrowstar, a war because we pursued a misunderstanding. We pursued because we were too prideful for anything else." He commented. "You know nothing of that war," Sparrowstar snapped. Ravenwing felt his tail twitch defensively, "I know enough that our medicine cat, my brother, died saving other clan cats, including some of yours, you have no right to look down on me for the past. This is the present, I don't care if you're a leader, if you want to talk to Sootstar, you're just going to have to relax, and wait until the gathering." He stood up fully to meet Sparrowstar's eyes. Silvershade spoke up, "Sparrowstar, he's talking about Foxtail, he saved your life once, pulled you right back to Riverclan, come on, this isn't worth it." Sparrowstar seemed to be thinking quickly, he huffed, "Fine, but I'll be expecting some explanation, and I'll give some in return." He mumbled, and flicked his tail to his patrol. Silvershade lingered behind, she looked back at Ravenwing, and twitched her whiskers softly. Ravenwing only waved his tail in goodbye, his heart hurt when she turned away to follow her leader. Ravenwing ran back to Windclan camp, where Sootstar and Ivyblossom were waiting with nervous gazes. Ravenwing padded up to them, and took in a breath. "You were right, they were there, but Sparrowstar isn't impressed, he wants an explanation." Ravenwing reported. Sootstar bowed his head, but Ivyblossom interjected. "From what Cloudtuft told me, they were provoking them. Heatherflight just didn't want to take action." She pointed out dangerously. Ravenwing frowned, "I say Heatherflight was right, we already had so much bloodshed happen on our plains. Sparrowstar is willing to explain his clanmates behaviour as long as we explain ours, there is no point in repeating our past mistakes, we'd just show the ones we lost in Starclan that we never learned." He said quietly. Ivyblossom didn't seem satisfied, but Sootstar flicked his tail at her, "It's best to leave it until the next gathering, we're already taking the wrong steps. Infighting, provoking, allowing ourselves to be provoked, this is what brought all the other clans down. We just got lucky, let's not ruin it." He mewed calmly. "It's what took Thunderclan down." Ivyblossom pointed out. Sootstar didn't seem happy with that, "Jaystar was so close to repairing the damage of the previous leader, and we ruined it. We could have lived peacefully. Some cats could still be alive, needless bloodshed got us here - needless bloodshed will not get us out of it." He pointed out in an oddly cold tone. Ravenwing bowed his head, Ivyblossom whispered, "Don't be a fool, Sootstar, there was no repairing what Yewstar had done. Jaystar was just one cat, there was no undoing moons of envy and fighting." "Yet he had one whole united clan, where we didn't. If that was true, I'm impressed with him, he got so close as to make Gorsestar of all cats respect him." Sootstar retorted back. This threw Ivyblossom off, she only bowed her head, and walked away. Ravenwing huffed, "Foxtail was one cat." "I know, Ravenwing," Sootstar mewed, "Sometimes one cat is the difference between life and death. I was young when I first saw Jaystar, he was a deputy then. You were just born as well, it was better times then. Thunderclan should have never been involved in an old cats fight, they had so much new blood going for them." "My mom told me Jaystar was always a stiffy seeming cat, but he seemed to held himself respectable and accountable when it came to other cats." Ravenwing mewed. Sootstar smiled, "Finchpelt was always an outgoing cat, there was no cat she didn't know." He mewed calmly. "I miss her and Foxtail." Ravenwing mewed sadly. Sootstar nudged him playfully, "Come on, we all need rest." He mewed. Ravewing watched him leave, and was left alone to sit a silent vigil in the middle of the camp. Silvershade's POV Faith falls hard on our shoulders But legends never die! Silvershade was watching Sparrowstar carefully, he turned to her as they returned, "Who was that cat?" "He introduced himself to me at the gathering, his name is Ravenwing." Silvershade creatively truth telled. Sparrowstar narrowed his eyes. "He... For a moment I thought I was dreaming," Sparrowstar murmured, Silvershade as he looked up at the stars, "I thought it was my son for a moment, but then I realised it couldn't have been." Sandsplash walked up to them, "Did you get to Windclan?" "No, one of their warriors stood in our way." Sparrowstar answered darkly. Sandsplash flicked her ears in confusion, "Was it the same two warriors? I forgot their names... I know the frustrated one looked like an angry little cloud." She mused to herself. Silvershade shook her head though. "Nah, it was one of their other warriors, Ravenwing." Silvershade commented, trying to keep her voice even. Ravenwing standing up to Sparrowstar like he did left her nervous, no one ever dared do that to the older leader, Sparrowstar seemed to be thinking along the same lines. The only other cat to have stood up to Sparrowstar was Blackpaw. "Silvershade, I want constant watch on Windclan, I doubt Sootstar is going to take action. He's always been rather passive, much like Heatherstar, the previous leader," he explained darkly, "Windclan has always been the clan of passivity." Silvershade watched his tail flick in dismissal. Silvershade spoke up, "Fine, but you know, it doesn't take long for a gentle breeze to turn into a raging storm, that passivity could change very quickly, as that warrior had shown us." She said, keeping the defensive tone underneath her voice in check. Sparrowstar snorted, "I suppose, but it won't be in Sootstar's time. Windclan has been stagnant for as long as I can remember, that warrior is only one warrior." Silvershade bowed her head and flicked her tail at the warriors that were listening in, "You heard him, keep an eye on the Windclan border, I'll be doing the evening patrols, as always." She mumbled. Sandsplash whispered, "You always do them alone though." "I'll be fine." Silvershade assured her friend. Sandsplash didn't seem satisfied with this, but didn't argue furthur, Silvershade went on, "We also can't forget the Shadowclan border, we need to be wary, if it is Shadowclan doing these attacks, things are about to take an ugly turn." She eyed Sparrowstar for any complaint, but he had none. "Ugly turn how?" Sandsplash asked. Sparrowstar explained, "The last time Shadowclan got accused of attacking border patrols, a full out war began to brew," he narrowed his eyes, "Here we are now, in a dissolute time for the clans, many have begun to lose faith in Starclan, but we can't even rely on each-other or ourselves." "Starclan is a bunch of dead cats, they may be our ancestors, but they physically cannot intervene, all they do is watch." Silvershade pointed out carefully. Sparrowstar nodded, "The Half-moon gatherings are just a formality at this point, a lot of cats have just learned to keep their thoughts to Starclan to themselves." He explained. Sandsplash bowed her head, "What is the best course of action to avoid stirring up bad feelings?" Silvershade answered, "We just need to be careful and watch what we say when it comes to Shadowclan and Windclan." Sandsplash and the other warriors nodded in silent agreement, Silvershade sighed, "I want the patrols to be more reinforced, I don't want anyone getting hurt from either side." She turned to face the camp wall, Althought Ravenwing and his clan wouldn't be the type to attack a small border patrol, it's more Shadowclan I'm worried about. She thought grimly. "Silvershade?" Sandplash asked. "Yes?" Silvershade asked. "So you're doing evening patrols alone for Windclan?" Sandplash asked. Silvershade nodded in confirmation, "It's Shadowclan that could be more testy, I've spoken with several Windclan warriors last gathering, they seem to just want a peaceful life." She commented. She flicked her tail in dimissal at the warriors, who retreated to do their duties. Silvershade sighed, I need to be careful now, my meetings with Ravenwing can't be found out, I like Ravenwing. I feel that our friendship is okay, there's nothing wrong with having friends in other clans. She noticed Sparrowstar staring at her suspiciously, she asked, "Is there anything you want me to do then?" "No, I think you covered pretty much all of it. Be careful with Windclan." He muttered carefully, Silvershade watched him retreat into his own nest, Silvershade looked at the now darkened sky. Yet... It's starting to feel like something more than just friends... So many cross clan 'friendships' ended rather... Mildly in the past, to put it lightly. It seems to be a repeating thing, like a mistake was made in that formation. Usually forgetting that both their clan-mates and their mate are equally important, often putting one over the other led to complications... ''Silvershade huffed to herself, ''Maybe we weren't just meant for multi-tasking, but what's the harm in trying? She retreated into the warriors den, she curled up in her nest, and stared up at the stars. A single, lone red star flickered silently, she narrowed her eyes suspiciously, "Huh..." She mused to herself. Sandsplash's ears flicked, she looked up to the sky as well, she murmured, "A red star." "It's probably nothing." Silvershade muttered, and closed her eyes for the night. She blinked when she heard Blackpaw in the distance, calling her name. She looked up in surprise, Silvershade realised she was in a snowy and ashy clearing. Blackpaw was staring at her curiously, she gasped, "Blackpaw!" Silvershade stopped when the image shifted between Blackpaw and Ravenwing, there were also the screeches of battle in the distance. Blackpaw/Ravenwing muttered, "This war isn't over, the worst is yet to come." "What do you mean?" Silvershade asked. "The sun sets on one bloody battlefield, only to rise in another. There is no rest for pure fire, the future of the clans hangs on a tipping point, all it will take to destroy everything is that fire turning to a frost. The cold can be just as lethal as the burning flames." Ravenwing/Blackpaw growled dangerously. "I'm a deputy, Blackpaw, I'm not a medicine cat." Silvershade pointed out. "It doesn't matter in the end," Blackpaw's voice took over, he opened his wide green eyes, "Medicine cat, warrior, no one is safe, your only hope is that the sun rises on that day." Silvershade could only watch as Blackpaw faded away, she frowned when the night persisted on, she yelled at the sky, "What do you mean?" She blinked when she could spot the sunrise's first rays cast over the trees, she also spotted a hawk watching her carefully, and when the sun fully rose, it flew high into the air, disappearing into Starpelt as the sun followed. Category:Birdpaw's Fanfictions Category:Shows